Peggy's last breath
by Mavelfangirl16
Summary: what if Peggy was about to die and what if Steve was there for her. But what if Steve wasn't the only one there for her what if she had a great granddaughter there for her to named Ava. And what if Peggy wanted them to meet. Steve rogers and oc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N) Okay so this idea came to me when I was watching Captain America the Winter Solider. So when I saw Peggy's pictures of her family I instantly thought of what if she had a great granddaughter who was really close to her and who also inherited her military skills. And then I thought what if she visited Peggy on the day of her death and what if she meets Steve Rodgers and they became good friends. So any way here we go. **

Ava was running through the halls of the hospital rushing to her great grandmother's room worried about what the doctor had told her and was just hoping that it wasn't true.

As soon as Ava got to the room she saw her great grandmother being examine by her doctors and managed to talk to him when he was finished examine her.

"So you're telling me that she only has 12 hours left before she dies" Ava said getting mad "Yes miss Williams and I am very sorry for that but she told me something before I left to come and talk to you" The doctor said sighing "What did she tell you" Ava asked curious "She told me that she wants you to go into the room right away instead of running away and going to cry some place" The doctor said also serious "*Laughs* Yep that's grandma Peggy for you…okay thank you doctor" Ava said beginning to walk away "Your welcome and again I'm very sorry for this" The doctor said walking away to.

When Ava walked into the room she saw her grandmother starring out the window at a beautiful park outside the hospital. Ava smiled and then walked over to Peggy's bedside and pulled up a chair. Peggy looked over at her great granddaughter and gave her smile and Ava returned it by smiling to.

"Ava have I ever told you that you look a little like me when I was your age" Peggy said with a slight smile "All the time grandma Peggy" Ava said also smiling "Well then I guess I'm going to have to find new compliments for you then since I say that to you all the time" Peggy said sarcastically "Don't you dare do that I love that compliment from you it makes me smile every time you say it" Ava said happy "Oh okay I won't do" Peggy said laughing

Ava smiled and leaned forward and took a hold of Peggy's hand and just stared into her eyes thinking about what is going to happen when she dies and started to tear up. Peggy saw this and she tightened her grip on Ava's hand so she could get her out of the daze she was in.

"Ava please don't get upset just because the I am dying doesn't mean you should cry right now…right now we should enjoy the time we have together" Peggy said smiling faintly "Okay I will I just want to say that I really am going to miss you grandma" Ava said leaning forward and hugging her great grandmother "I know sweetie but promise me that you won't be depressed for long like I did when someone I loved died just go and find happiness in your life again to fill the void I put in you" Peggy said hugging Ava back "I promise" Ava said tightening her grip on the hug

Peggy and Ava talked for a while and Peggy was telling stories to Ava about when she was army. The ones she has being telling Ava ever since she was little but she still loved hearing them since they were always interesting to her.

"Man I really wish I could travel back in time and see you kick some enemy butt" Ava said hopefully "Yeah me to…but since you brought up the war there is someone I want you to call for me" Peggy said taking out a piece of paper "Who is it grandma" Ava asked curious "And old friend that really needs to be here for when I die so I want you to call him so you can tell him what's going" Peggy said handing the paper to Ava "But what if he doesn't believe me when I say you're going to die tomorrow" Ava said doubtful "Trust me Ava he will because as soon as you say my name he will come running" Peggy said smiling "Well okay then I'll go and call him" Ava said getting up "Thank you sweet heart" Peggy said happy "you're welcome" Ava said smiling.

Ava walked out the room and then down the hall and then out to a balcony. Out there she took her phone out and started to dial the number that was on the paper and held it up to her ear when it started to ring. It only took a minute for the phone to pick up.

"Hello who's this" the person said on the other side of the phone "Hi this is Ava Williams I'm calling you about Peggy carter" Ava said nervous.

There was a long pause for a while until the person came back to the phone.

"What about Peggy" The person said concerned "Um I don't know if you know this but she is very sick and that she can't hang on for very much longer" Ava said getting upset "Yeah I know that so what are you saying" the person said confused "Well I'm saying that she only has a few hours left and she wants you to be there for when she dies so can you please come for her" Ava said with tears falling down her faces "Yes I can be there so please tell her I'll be there as soon as possible" the man said serious "Okay thank you" Ava said hanging up the phone.

When Ava but her phone away she leaned over to the railing and tightly gripped it and started to cry uncontrollable. But she soon pulled herself together and went back inside the hospital and walked back to the room.

**Don't worry I will post more when I get a chance. So any way do you like it so far.**


	2. Ava meets Steve

When and Ava got near Peggy's room she wiped her tears away so Peggy wouldn't see because Ava promised her no crying until she died. So when Ava got done wiping the tears away she put on a fake smile and walked back into the room to see her great grandma waiting for her.

"So did he pick up" Peggy said demandingly "Yes it did…he said he is on his way know" Ava said sitting back on her chair "Good and thank you Ava" Peggy said smiling and patting Ava's hand "Your welcome grandma Peggy…so who exactly is this man grandma" Ava asked curious "*laugh* he was an old friend back in the 40's" Peggy said beginning to have memories of the guy "Really from the 40's because when I talked to him he didn't sound old" Ava said confused "That's because he happens to be Captain America" Peggy said smiling.

As soon as Peggy said that Ava was shocked and couldn't shake the fact that she just talked to Captain America.

"You mean to tell me that I just called the Captain America" Ava said still surprised "Yes you did so why are you so surprised" Peggy asked confused "Because I never thought that I would meet an actually Avenger especially one who has been frozen in the ice for over seventy years" Ava said about to go crazy "Calm down Ava you look like your about exploded and I don't want that" Peggy said sarcastically "Okay... I'm calm but really you could have told me that I was going to talk to him" Ava said leaning back in her chair.

Peggy just rolled her eyes and laughed after Ava said that and gave her a big smile while saying, "Oh don't be that dramatic". Ava smiled and just sat there quietly thinking about what is going to happen when Captain Steve Rodgers gets here but was interrupted by her grandmother saying.

"Hey you want to know what I can go for now Ava" "What could you go for grandma" Ava said smiling "A nice cup of tea…do you mind getting it for me sweet heart" Peggy said smiling "Yeah sure anything for you grandma" Ava said leaning forward and smiling to "Thank you Ava and make sure you buy one for Steve" Peggy said quickly "Don't worry I won't" Ava said leaving the room and going down the hall to the cafeteria to get tea for everyone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Steve was driving his motorcycle really fast over to the hospital hoping he has enough time to say goodbye to his first love.

He was ignoring every stop light in order to make it to the hospital quickly to have more time with Peggy before she passed away. While doing so he thought to himself about what to say when he got there and how he would deal with her death since he is losing the first woman he has ever really loved.

After a few minutes of driving like a maniac Steve finally made it to the hospital. He parked his bike and then ran into the hospital and to the front desk.

"Hi…um… where can I find Peggy Carter" Steve said breathing heavy "Let me see…she' on the third floor room 318" the woman said looking it up on her computer "Thank you M'am" Steve said leaving and then taking off running.

Steve ran up three flights of stairs and then continued to run when he got to the floor. He quickly stopped when he found the run and was shocked when he how terrible Peggy looked when he looked at her through the window.

After a few minutes of just looking at her through the window Steve pulled his self together and walked into her room and knocked on the door.

When Peggy heard the knock she turned her head and saw Steve and was instantly happy.

"Steve…you're here" Peggy said smiling "Yeah I am and I promise I am not going to leave your side unless you tell me too" Steve said walking more into the room.

Peggy just smiled and extended her hand out for Steve which he knew meant to come over there. So he smiled and walked over to Peggy and took her hand and sat down in the chair next to her.

"It's good to see you Steve" Peggy said rubbing his hand "You to…listen I really hoped that the next time I saw you it wouldn't be when you are about to die" Steve said becoming upset "Hey listen neither did I but you know what we should do" Peggy said smiling "What should we do Peggy" Steve said shaking his head "Spend the time we have just admiring the company of each other…okay" Peggy happy "Anything for my best girl" Steve said kissing Peggy's hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ava walked into the cafeteria and then directly up to the counter and scanned the menu for tea but saw they only had white tea and she did not like that type of tea at all. Then a man came up to the register asking how he can help her.

"Um are you sure that you only have white tea here" Ava said still scanning the menu "Yeah I'm afraid that's it" the man said sounding sorry "Well just give one cup of white tea and then can also have two cups of coffee please" Ava said changing her mind about having tea "Sure thing…so that will be $10" the man said ringing her up "Okay here you go" Ava said handing the man the money.

A few minutes later the tea and coffees were done and the man handed Ava them and said have a nice day. Ava grabbed them and said thank you and then started to walk away to get back to Peggy's room.

So soon got near Peggy's room and then started to talk to her grandma from there.

"Okay grandma they only had white tea and you know that I…oh who's this" Ava said looking up from the tea and then noticing Steve "Ava good your back…Steve this is my great granddaughter Ava Williams" Peggy said introducing Steve to Ava.

Steve turned around and saw how beautiful Ava looked with her nice short brown hair and her pretty ice blue eyes. He almost couldn't speak because Ava looked just like Peggy when she was that age but then he managed to get out of his and started to speak.

"Um hi Steve Rodgers" Steve said getting up and offering his hand for Ava to shake it "Yeah I know my grandma here as told me a lot about you in the stories she use to tell me when I was a little girl" Ava said while shaking Steve's hand.

After Ava got done shaking Steve's hand she gave Peggy her tea and told her to be careful with it but Peggy just smiled and took a sip of it.

"Um Steve would you like some coffee" Ava said gesturing to the extra cup of coffee "Yeah sure" Steve said smiling.

When Ava gave Steve the cup of coffee Peggy's doctor came in the room and instead of him going to Peggy he went over to Ava and started to talk to her.

"Miss. Williams do you mind if we go into the hall and talk about something" the doctor said with a terrible sounding tone "Yeah sure" Ava said confused "Um do you mind if I come out to I want to be involved since I care for Peggy to" Steve said jumping into the conversation "Yes you may Steve" Ava said with a smile.

When all three of them got into the hallway the doctor told Ava what he wanted to tell her and it was not good news at all it was really bad news and it made Ava and Steve really upset. But it also made Ava really mad.

**I know this chapter is kind of a cliff hanger but don't worry the third chapter will be posted soon. And I hope you guys like it so far.**


	3. Peggy's final words

"I thought you said she had 12 hours left not 5" Ava said really mad "I know but we did some more test and we found out she now has only 5 hours left of life and again I am truly sorry for that" the doctor said in a sad tone "There must be some mistake here please just run another test and find out if it true please" Ava said beginning to tear up "I did exactly that and I'm afraid it's true miss. Williams" the doctor said sighing "I don't believe that" Ava said shouting "Ava calm down yelling I know what you're feeling right now and I assure you that yelling won't help" Steve said putting his hands on her shoulders.

When Steve said that the doctor knew he wasn't needed anymore so he walked away leaving Steve and Ava to talk alone.

"Steve I know what you are trying to do but I promise you it is not going to help me" Ava said really angry "And why would that be" Steve said crossing his arms "Because I'm so angry right now and I don't think a word you say about this will help me get through this" Ava said getting more mad "Really" Steve said serious "Yes really" Ava said shouting "Imagine how I feel right now I'm about to lose the woman I love don't you think I might be as mad as you are now" Steve said becoming furious.

Ava rolled Steve's words in her head for a few seconds and then sighed and said, "Yeah I guess your right…sorry for yelling at you" Ava said now felling bad "It's fine I completely understand you just needed to get it out of your system" Steve said putting a hand on Ava's shoulders "Yeah I really did" Ava said shaking her head "Well then let's get back in the room and spend some time with Peggy" Steve said walking away and gesturing for Ava to follow him.

Ava nodded her head and they walked inside the room and over to Peggy who was happy to see them getting along.

"I see you guys are getting along" Peggy said happy "Yeah I guess you could say that" Ava said smiling "Well good because I was hoping you would" Peggy said smiling.

Steve and Ava both gave Peggy a smile when she said that and they both walked over to Peggy's bedside and they both sat down on different sides and they all talked about stuff. But mostly Steve and Peggy talked to each other while Ava just listened to them talk.

But as the hours went on Peggy kept on getting weaker and weaker as they past and every time she got weaker Ava would get upset but Steve would go over to her and comforted her. And when he did that Peggy would smile because that is why she wanted them to meet.

Soon her hours changed in minutes and now she only has 20 minutes of life left and Peggy could tell by the way her pain was increasing in her body so she put on a brave face and started to talk.

"Ava…Steve I think it's time for me to say my goodbyes to you two" Peggy said serious.

Steve and Ava both gave each other a worried look and then Ava said, "Okay I'll go and get the doctor".

"No…don't do that just stay here so I can say goodbye to you because right now I think I can at any moment so please just stay here Ava…please" Peggy said extending her hand out.

Ava started to tear up but then managed to pull herself together. "Okay…fine I'll stay" Ava said wiping her tears away and grabbing her grandmothers fragile hand.

"That's my girl" Peggy said smiling "Peggy I just want to tell you that I will never forget you and even if I find another girl they will never replace you I will always think about you when I look into their eyes…I promise you that" Steve said also tearing up and also holding Peggy's hand tightly in his hand.

Peggy just smiled and managed to Kiss Steve's hand one last time and then pulled him in closer and then whispered in his ear.

"Listen...Steve I want you to take care of my great granddaughter for me when I'm gone…can you promise me that"

"Yes I can do that for you" Steve said whispering back into Peggy's ear.

Peggy just smiled and then turned her direction to Ava who was already becoming red in the face but not crying yet.

"Ava…listen to me I'll be okay just remember that I got to spend my last moments with my favorite granddaughter and that you were the only one in our whole family that I wanted to come and spend my last moments with" Peggy said faintly smiling.

Ava smiled and then began to say her goodbyes to Peggy.

"Grandma I just want to say that I think you are the most amazing person I have ever had in my life and I thank you for being that amazing and telling me your greatest stories that you made for yourself by fighting in the war and showing that woman can be as strong as men so thanks again for that" Ava said kneeling down next to the bed and beginning to cry.

When Ava said that Peggy's eyes began to close slowly and Ava knew that meant she was dying and then began to cry. But before Peggy took her last breath she managed to say this.

"I love you both so much"

After Peggy said that she took her last breath and passed away but still with a smile on her face.

When Ava felt Peggy loosen her grip she looked up and saw that Peggy wasn't breathing.

"Grandma…Grandma…no no…no grandma please don't do this" Ava said crying and realizing that she was gone.

Steve called for the doctors and then ran over to Ava and tried to pull her away so the doctor could look at Peggy but she was fighting him. Then the doctor ran into the room and looked at Peggy and tried to see if she was really dead and she was.

"I'm sorry…time of death 1:45 am" the doctor said calling it "No…please come back grandma please" Ava said running back to the bed.

Steve grabbed Ava again and took her out the room to calm her down

"Let go I need to get back in there…I need to be with her" Ava said trying to make Steve let go of her "Ava…Ava…Ava stop just please calm down" Steve said putting Ava in front of him "Please let go I need to get back in there" Ava said still trying to get of Steve's grip "Listen you need to just let the doctor do what he needs to do and then we'll go back in okay" Steve said loosening his grip a little.

Ava just looked at Steve for awhile with a sad look. Then she immediately hugged him and started crying into his chest. Steve just hugged her back and started rubbing his hands through her hair and just let her cry while he was also tearing up himself.


	4. bonding

After the doctor was done examining Peggy he told Ava and Steve they could go back in but Ava was done for the night. All she wanted to do now his go home and call her family and tell them what happened. So when she told the doctor that she started to walk away.

Soon she was almost to her car but she stopped when she heard someone calling her name. So she turned and saw Steve running toward her.

"Ava wait…so why didn't you want to stay any while longer" Steve said confused and getting up to Ava "Because right now I just want to go home and be by myself" Ava said upset "Well why don't I drive you home because I don't think you're in any shape to do so" Steve said nicely "No you don't have to do that I'm perfectly fine" Ava said faintly smiling "Okay but if you need to talk to me about here's my address and phone number" Steve said handing a piece of paper to Ava "I think I will be fine but thanks anyway" Ava said grabbing the paper from Steve "Your welcome so I guess I will see you at the funeral then" Steve said beginning to walk away "Yeah I guess so" Ava said for a goodbye.

When Steve left Ava walked over to her car and drove home not even bothering to look at the paper Steve gave her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Ava got home she got dressed into comfortable clothing and tried to go to sleep but couldn't because she too busy thinking about what to say to her family in the morning.

Around 3:30am Ava decided that she wasn't going to be able to fall asleep so she got out of her room and walked to her living room and started looking at pictures of her and Peggy.

It only took Ava a couple of pictures for her to make her cry uncontrollable.

After a few minutes of crying Ava decided she should go and talk to Steve no matter what time it was she just had to him no matter what. So she put on sneakers and grabbed the piece of paper Steve gave her and was surprised to see that it was only a few streets away.

So she ran out of her apartment and got into her car and drove to Steve's apartment.

When she got there she walked into the building and then up to his apartment hoping that she wasn't about to wake him from his sleep.

Ava got up the stairs and knocked on the door really nervous and just waiting for Steve to open the door.

A few minutes later Steve opened the door and was immediately surprised to see it was Ava.

"Um…hi Ava" Steve said still surprised "Hi…did I wake you up if I did I am really sorry" Ava said worried "No you didn't I actually have been up ever since I got back from the hospital" Steve said sounding down "Really because that's what happened to me…so do you mind if I come in" Ava said smiling "No I don't…please come in" Steve said gesturing for Ava to come in.

Ava smiled and then walked into Steve's apartment to see he actually has been up for awhile. Because she saw all the lights were on and there were pictures scattered all over his coffee table.

"So can I get you anything to drink" Steve said walking into the kitchen "Um maybe just a glass of water" Ava said while looking at some pictures "Okay then" Steve said from the kitchen.

While Steve was in Kitchen Ava was looking at the pictures Steve had laid out. The more she looked at them the more she started to get upset again but she was trying to hold them back but she couldn't.

Steve walked out of the kitchen with the glass of water and saw Ava looking at the pictures. He did a silent laugh and then walked over to the couch and started to talk.

"You know me and Peggy took that picture right after I freed a lot of people from a HYDRA"

Ava jumped when Steve said that because she didn't know he was right next to her.

"Really…I never saw this one before…in fact I never saw any of these pictures before" Ava said looking around at the pictures on the table "Well maybe she accidently lost them or miss placed them" Steve said curious "Yeah…maybe she did" Ava said putting the picture down.

After Ava said that she sank down in the couch thinking about Peggy and started to tear up. Ava tried not to seriously cry but she couldn't stop herself from letting out a little whimper.

Steve jerked his head around to see Ava starting to cry. He put down the glass he had in his hand on to the table and moved over toward Ava.

"Hey…are you okay" Steve said concerned "No I'm not…I mean I should be able to hold my tears back but every time I think about Peggy I started to cry uncontrollable and it just…it just sucks" Ava said getting more upset and then cuffing her face into her hands.

Steve let out a sigh and then said, "Hey it's going to be okay".

Ava looked up at Steve and whipped away a tear while saying, "And how would you know that"

"Well because when I lost my best friend I thought I would never get through it until your grandmother gave me a speech saying that it would be okay" Steve said putting his hands on Ava shoulders "*sighs* I guess you got a point because when I was a little girl she would always gave me speech like that to make me cheer up" Ava said cheering up a little bit "*laugh* Well I guess that part never changed about her" Steve said smiling "Yep your right about that and even as a grandmother she would still act like she was in the military by making us do military exercises if me and my brother got in trouble likely for me I never really got in trouble it was my brother who mostly got in trouble" Ava said finally smiling "Wait so she would literally make your brother act like a solider when he got in trouble" Steve said shocked "Yep and I would always beat him when we did those types of things and Peggy would always be proud of me for doing so and she would always say she saw a bit of herself in me and I would always smile when she said that" Ava said while having a flashback of Peggy "Yeah I can see why she would say that because you kind of look like her when she was your age and plus you are really strong" Steve said smiling.

Ava just smiled when Steve said that and they kept on talking about their favorite memories of Peggy and Ava really liked hearing what Steve were because some he talked about she never heard Peggy talk about.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**2 hours later **

"Oh man I just realized something" Ava said worried "What did you just realize" Steve said confused "Sometime today I'm going to have to call all of my family and tell them that my grandmother past away today" Ava said rubbing her hands down her face "Oh…now that is going to bad" Steve said shocked "Yeah it is and I'm going to be mess again when I'm done telling them" Ava said not really feeling able to do it "Well don't worry because I'm pretty sure that's what people do when they tell their families that a loved one has died" Steve said scratching the back of his neck "Yeah I know but I'm really not ready for it" Ava said with a sigh "Well don't worry after your done and you want to talk to someone you can always call me and we can talk about it okay" Steve said putting his hand on Ava's shoulders again.

Ava just nodded her head and then got up and then said goodbye to Steve and walked out of his apartment.

When she got to her car looked up at the sky and thought that Peggy was looking down at her through the still existing stars. Ava smiled at the sky and then got into the car and drove away so she could and call her family and tell them what happened during the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Ava got home she saw it was 6:30am. Too early to call her family and tell them what happened. So she just went over to her couch and sat down and turned on her TV and watched it until she was ready to call her family.

So by 10:30 she was ready to call her call her family. The first person she called was her mother. Ava dialed her mother's number and waited for her to pick up her phone. Soon her mother picked up by saying hi and that made Ava so nervous that she almost fumbled her words.

"Um…hi mom" Ava said nervous

"Hi…again…so what going on up there in D.C" Ava's mom said curious

"Well um…I got some really bad news to tell you" Ava said getting upset again

"What…what's the bad news sweetie" Ava's mom said worried

"Um…I don't know how to really but this you know how Grandma Peggy has been sick for some time now" Ava said with a tear falling down her face

"Yeah I now…but what does he sickness have to do with the bad news" Ava's mom said confused

"The reason why her sickness is involved in the bad news is because…is because she died last night" Ava said beginning to break down.

There was a long pause on her mother's side of the phone until she heard her mother crying on the other end. Ava wiped the tears away and then began to speak again.

"Mom…mom are you still there" Ava said hopeful

"*Sniffs* yes I am…sorry I just needed a minute…oh my god I can't believe she's really gone are you okay sweetie" Ava's mom said sounding upset

"No not really but don't worry I'm handling it a lot better now than I was when I was at the hospital" Ava said kind of happy

"Well that's…um do you want me to call everyone else for you Ava" Her mom said nicely

"Yeah that would be nice…and maybe I can be the one who can handle the funeral arrangements" Ava said hopeful

"You know what Ava that sounds like a great idea" Ava mom said friendly

"Okay thanks mom…well I guess I should go so I can get started on the funeral arrangements…bye mom" Ava said faintly smiling

"Bye sweetie and don't worry we will get through this" Ava's mom said hanging up the phone.

After that Ava broke down crying. Ava spent a few hours just crying on her couch not moving at all just sitting there crying and thinking of what to do next.


	5. planning the funeral

When Ava finally stopped crying she pulled herself to get ready for the day even though she wasn't planning to leave her apartment today. She just felt like she needed to clean herself up.

So she drugged herself to the bathroom and started to get a shower. But even in the shower she still melted down for no apparent reason.

After she was done getting a shower she walked into her bedroom and started looking for clothes to wear.

Ava picked out a navy blue button up shirt, a white sweater, jeans, and some brown leather boots. She threw her clothes on and then brushed her short brown hair and then sprayed herself with perfume and then walked out of her bedroom and to her kitchen so she could get the funeral arrangements started.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After she called the hospital and then the funeral home to see what she needed she realized this was more than she could handle. So when she looked over the list again she realized again that she did need help, so she went over in her head to see who could help her and then she realized that Steve was the one to help her with this.

So she rushed over to her phone and dialed his number again and waited for him to pick up. It only took a few seconds for him to pick. But when he did he sounded very tired.

"Um…hi Steve its Ava…listen I was wondering if you wanted to help me with something" Ava asked curious

"Yeah sure…*yawn*what is it" Steve said tired

"Oh sorry did I wake you up or something" Ava said nervous

"No…no you didn't I just sound that way because I couldn't fall asleep after you left" Steve said still sounding tired

"Okay then…so listen I was wondering if you could help me with planning Peggy's funeral" Ava said nervous

"Yes of course I can help with that" Steve said a little surprised

"Okay…thank you Steve" Ava said happy

"You're welcome…so where should I meet you" Steve said curious

"Oh…well I was wondering if you wanted to come over here" Ava said curious

"Um…yeah I can do that…so where do you live" Steve said wondering

"I actually live just a few blocks from you…I'll stand outside of it so you can know where to stop" Ava said sounding happy

"Okay then I'll see you there" Steve said sounding like he had a smile on his face

"Okay…goodbye Steve" Ava said hanging up the phone

After Ava hanged up the phone she quickly made a pot of coffee and poured it into two cups for herself and Steve. When she was done that she quickly ran down the stairs and then outside and waited for Steve to come.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

About 20 minutes later Ava heard a loud motorcycle come her way. So she stood up from the bench she was sitting on to see if it was him and it was.

She waved at him so he knew where to stop. When he saw Ava he slowed his speed and soon pulled up at the curb and turned off his bike.

Steve got off his motorcycle and walked over toward Ava who looked as bad as he did since they both didn't get any sleep. Ava was also surprised to see how tired he was to.

"Wow no offense Steve but you really look terrible" Ava said surprised

"Yeah I know…but you really don't look that tired at all" Steve said confused

"Trust me I'm tired and plus a shower really helps you wake up" Ava said smiling

"*laugh*Well maybe next time I will remember that" Steve said also smiling

"I hope you do…so should we go up to my apartment" Ava said gesturing to the building

"Yeah sure" Steve said insisting on her idea

"Okay…well come on we got a lot to do" Ava said beginning to walk away

"Yes Ma'am" Steve said following Ava

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When they into Ava's apartment they walked right into her kitchen. As soon as Steve walked into the kitchen he smelled the sweet smell of coffee.

"Mmm…coffee" Steve said out loud

"Oh…I almost forgot that I made coffee for us…here you go" Ava said handing the cup to Steve

"Thank you…so how are we going to start the plans for the funeral" Steve said curious

"Well I already have the place where we will have the viewing" Ava said looking down at her computer

"Sounds like we just need find the church for the actually funeral and then the cemetery…which I have a few suggestions for" Steve said while taking a sip if his coffee

"Well let's get started then" Ava said insisting

Steve just gave her smile and walked over toward her and they both started going over the plans for the funeral.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

A few hours later they got done half of what they needed for the funeral but they were also getting very tired while doing so.

"Okay so *yawn* we got the church and the viewing ready and a lot of stuff I can't name right now" Ava said very tired

"Yeah *yawn* I think so" Steve said also tired

"You know what I think we need to take a break" Ava said while smiling

"I think your right…because right now I feel like I'm about to pass out" Steve said while scratching the back of his neck

"Maybe we should just go to the couch and just watch some TV until we feel well rested" Ava said getting up and beginning to walk toward her living room

"That actually sounds like a good idea" Steve said shaking his head

Ava walked over to her couch and sat down on it and turned on the TV. Steve soon did the same but he sat on the other end of the couch.

As they were watching TV they slowly fell asleep for a pretty long time. But Ava soon woke up and saw what time it and also saw that Steve was peacefully sleeping. So she got up from the couch and turned off the TV. She didn't even want to wake up Steve because he looked so comfortable so she covered Steve in a blanket and went into her room.

When she got into her room she didn't even feel like getting pajamas on so she just crawled into her bed and fell asleep.

**I just want to thank the people who are following this story and are leaving the nicest comments I have ever read. An I just can't believe that people actually love my story. So I will try and post the next chapter today.**


	6. fun day

Ava woke up to the bright sun light shining through her window. She was unhappy because she really wanted to sleep a little longer than she did. When she looked at her clock she saw it was 11:30.

She rubbed her sleepy eyes and the removed her nice light blue comforter from her body and got up.

After that she went into her bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face to really wake her up. Then she walked out of her bedroom and out to her living room.

Ava almost screamed when she saw Steve still asleep on her couch. Since she kind of forgot he fell asleep on her couch but she didn't.

She walked over to the couch and started to poke at Steve so he would wake up.

"Steve…Steve…Steve wake up" Ava said trying to wake him up

Ava had to do that for while until Steve started to wake up. When he was fully awake he had no idea where he was until he saw Ava leaning on over on the couch just giving him a smile.

"Um…did I sleep here all night" Steve said surprised and sitting up

"Yep…in fact we both fell asleep on the couch" Ava said jumping over the couch and sitting next to Steve

"Oh my god I'm really sorry" Steve said leaning back

"Sorry for what falling asleep on my couch because you were tired" Ava said confused

"Well… yeah because I thought it would be weird for you to find a random man sleeping on your couch" Steve said a little confused

"You're not random Steve" Ava said shaking her head

"I'm not" Steve said surprised and still confused

"No you're not…I mean for gods sakes I feel like I've know you my life due to my grandmother telling me stories about you" Ava said getting up and walking toward the kitchen

"Well okay then…so I guess I should be going" Steve said getting up

"No you don't have to do that…I mean wouldn't you like to have some breakfast before you go" Ava said gesturing to the table

"Well if you insist…then fine I will stay for breakfast" Steve said smiling

"Okay…so what would you like…pancakes or waffles" Ava said walking into the kitchen

"Umm…waffles" Steve said quickly

"Waffles it is…and what about bacon" Ava asked curious

"Yes please…and is it okay if I make coffee" Steve asked wondering

"Yeah sure…the coffee pot is right next to the fridge" Ava said gesturing over to it.

Steve gave a little nod and started to make the coffee while Ava made the waffles and bacon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When they were done breakfast Steve helped clean the dishes. And after they were done Steve was about to leave but then he got an idea.

"Ava are you doing anything today" Steve asked curious

"No not really…I mean I was going to go to work today but I don't feel like it today so I may just take the day off" Ava said shrugging her shoulders

"Well if you don't I was wondering if you would just like spending the day having fun so you can take your mind off Peggy's funeral for a little while…so what do you say" Steve said wondering

Ava thought for while about what to say but she was liking the idea more and more while thinking about it.

"You know what that sounds like a great idea…I'm in" Ava said smiling

"Okay then get ready and meet me at the café down the street when you're done…okay" Steve said sounding happy

"Okay I'll see you there" Ava said walking toward her bedroom.

After that Steve said goodbye to Ava and drove home to get ready himself and so did Ava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ava ran into her big closet and through clothes all over the place until she found the right outfit. She picked out a white button up shirt, a black sweeter, skinny jeans, and black leather boots.

She through the outfit on and then ran over to her bathroom and put on her favorite perfume and her deodorant. Then she pulled up the back of her short hair into a bun and left the little strands from the front out and then put on a little bit of mascara on.

After Ava was done she grabbed her purse and walked out the door and locked it. She ran down the stairs and then out her building and walked down the street to the café.

When she got there she saw Steve wasn't there yet so she walked into the café and ordered her favorite thing ever a chocolate muffin with chocolate chips in it.

Ava walked out of the café to the sitting area and ate her muffin while waiting for Steve to come.

As soon as she was almost done she saw Steve driving up to the café. So she quickly stuffed the muffin into her mouth and ate it quickly before Steve got there.

When she was done she stood up and waited for Steve to fully get there.

A few seconds later he pulled up on his bike but didn't get off it or turn off the bike. Instead he just sat there waiting and gave Ava a look.

"Well what are you waiting...get on" Steve said gesturing for Ava to get on

"Oh we're driving to the place" Ava said feeling dumb

"Well one of them…so come on let's go" Steve said throwing a helmet Ava's way

"Okay…okay I'm getting on" Ava said walking toward the bike

When Ava got on the bike and put on the helmet she said annoyed, "Okay I'm on the bike…you happy now". Steve gave a little chuckle and smiled while saying "Yep…now hang on it may get little bumpy".

As soon as Steve said that the motorcycle went flying from the curb very fast that Ava almost fell off the bike. But luckily she managed hold on to Steve's sides.

"Hey a little warning would be nice next time" Ava said a little mad

"*Laughs* Yes Ma'am" Steve said while smiling

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

About 25 minutes later they arrived at an ice skating rink. Which Ava loved since she would do it all the time when she was little.

Steve turned off the motorcycle and jumped of it. And then he extended his hand out to Ava and offered to help her off.

"Why thank you kind sir" Ava said grabbing Steve's hand and getting up

"You're very welcome" Steve said smiling

After that they walked into the ice skating rink and ordered their ice skates and went out on to the ice. But on the ice Ava was not doing so well since she hasn't done it since she was thirteen. She was tripping and skidding all over the place and she eventually fell straight down on her butt.

"*Laughs* Oh my god I am not as good as this as I use to" Ava said laughing at herself

"Well maybe I can help you get the hang of it" Steve said extending both of his hands out for Ava

"Let's hope so…wow…wow" Ava said while almost falling again

"Easy…easy there Ava just take it nice and easy" Steve said while holding onto Ava's hands

"Okay I will" Ava said smiling

After a while of Steve teaching Ava how to ice skate she was kind of getting the hang of it but still tripping a little.

"Wow…wow…hey I think I might be getting the hang of it" Ava said while almost tripping

"Yeah you kind of are just keep on doing what I taught" Steve said still hanging on to Ava's hand

But as soon as Steve said that he hit a rough patch of ice and went falling backwards and taking Ava with him. When they both feel they both gave each a look but started to laugh since they both seemed it very funny.

"*Laughs* Oh I'm so sorry Ava" Steve said smiling

"It's okay accidents happen" Ava said while laughing

"Well then…how about we get out if here and do something else…what do you say" Steve said getting up and then offering his hand to Ava

"I'll say a yes to that…so where are we going" Ava asked curious and while getting up

"Well I think you should pick it out this time…so where do you want to go" Steve asked curious

"Hmmm…I know how about we go and play some basketball…what do you think" Ava said smiling

"I think that would be awesome…come on let's get going" Steve said skating away

"Hey wait I can't…really wow…oww" Ava said falling onto the ice again

"Whoops…sorry about that" Steve said feeling bad and then skating back toward Ava

"That's okay" Ava said sitting up

After that Ava and Steve returned their skates and walked out of the skating rink and back to the motorcycle. Then Steve started it up and they drove to the basketball court.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When they got there Ava quickly grabbed Steve's hand and they ran into the basketball court quickly since Ava loved to play it whenever she had free time and that wasn't very often.

"Wow…what's the rush for it's not like the place is going to disappear anytime soon" Steve said while being pulled

"Sorry…I guess you can say that sometimes I like to play basketball" Ava said while still pulling Steve

"Yeah I can see that" Steve said smirking

Ava kept pulling on Steve's arm so they could get in quickly. When they got into the court Ava let go of Steve's arm and then picked up a basketball and started twirling it around.

"Okay so how should we play this game" Steve said taking off his jacket

"Well we can start with some free throws so I can see what you really got" Ava said smiling and while tossing the basketball around in her hands

"Oh…it's going to be that way" Steve said a little insulted but smiling anyway

"Yep" Ava said smiling

"Well okay then let's do this than" Steve said rubbing his hands together

Ava just smiled and then turned around and shot the ball into the net from the middle of the court. Steve just looked at her shot in shock. When Ava turned around to see Steve's face she immediately started to giggle which got Steve's attention.

"Okay…come on give me the ball so I can show you my skills" Steve said holding his hand out

"Whatever you say captain" Ava said smiling and then throwing the ball to Steve

"Thank you…now let me show you how to properly make a free throw" Steve said cocky and then turning around to face the hop while Ava kept her mouth shut.

Steve took a deep breath and then made his shot. But the ball bounce off the rim and landed toward Ava. Steve totally felt embarrassed and Ava just laughed and then got an idea.

"Okay then how about every time we don't make a shot the other person has to dare them to do something" Ava said crossing her arms

"Hmm…deal" Steve said shaking his head

"Wait we are going to have to shake on it to make it official" Ava said holding her hand out

"Okay fine…there now come on let's do this thing" Steve said clapping his hands together

Ava just shook her head and then made another shot and luckily she got it in. Steve then went up to shoot the ball but he didn't make it so Ava had to dare him. So for his dare he was forced to dance around the court like an idiot until she said stop.

They did that for about an hour and Ava only got dared about two times while Steve got dared about six times. When they were done with that they decided to take a walk near the lake instead of leaving.

While they were walking it got cold but it really didn't bother them. Then out of the blue Steve got an insane idea.

"Hey have you ever gone swimming when it was really cold outside" Steve asked curious

"No…and I never plan to" Ava said crossing her arms

"Well I have and let me tell you it is really fun" Steve said smiling

"It may seem that way to you but a lot of people don't think so" Ava said gesturing her arms around

"Well maybe it's not as bad as you think" Steve said smiling weirdly

"Yeah right…you would never catch me jumping into a lake in the middle of November" Ava said sounding surprised

"Well than I guess I am just going to have to show you how fun it is" Steve said while started to remove his jacket

"Wait…you are actually going to this" Ava said noticing what he was doing

"Yep and there's nothing you can do to stop me" Steve said now removing his shirt and starting to walk over to the docks

"You're crazy…you know that right" Ava said while following him

"I wouldn't call it crazy…I would call it adventurous" Steve said now taking off his shoes and socks

"Well don't expect me to call an ambulance when you fall into shock after jumping in" Ava said putting her hands on her hips

"Don't worry I won't" Steve said now taking off his pants

"And why is that captain" Ava said curious

"Well aren't you forgetting that I happen to be a super solider so that means I can't get seriously hurt" Steve said giving Ava a little smile

"Oh whatever you're still crazy for doing this" Ava said crossing her arms again

"Oh come on it's not that bad…all you really have to do is just jump in and then jump out it's that simple" Steve said gesturing to the lake

"For you it might be that easy but for me it's not" Ava said almost shouting

"Come on it's really and I promise you don't want to pass it up" Steve said holding his hands out

Ava thought it over in her head for a minute and then somehow got into the idea.

"Oh alright…I'll do it" Ava said beginning to take over her sweater

Steve just smiled and waited for Ava to be done. A few minutes later Ava walked over to Steve freezing since she was only in a tank top and her underwear.

"You happy now Rodgers" Ava said holding her cold body

"Come on it's not that…any way you ready" Steve said smiling

"I guess so" Ava said still holding herself

"Well then on three…1…2…3" Steve said grabbing Ava's hand and dragging her into the lake

"Wait hang on…agh" Ava said being pulled into the lake

As soon as Ava's body went into the cold she jumped up screaming and shivering. Steve just came up smiling and laughing. But Ava did not find it fun since she was so cold but when she saw Steve laughing she started to laugh herself. Steve saw her smiling and immediately started to smile some more.

"See I told you it would be fun" Steve said happy

"Yeah I guess your right…but can we please get out of here now I am starting to get numb in my legs" Ava said beginning to shiver

"Yeah you're right let's get out of here" Steve said beginning to swim toward the deck with Ava following.

When Steve and Ava got onto the deck they quickly got their clothes back on and they stop shivering. They then walked back to Steve's motorcycle and went back to Ava's apartment building.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Steve pulled up next to the curb and Ava got off the bike while Steve stayed on it.

"Well I don't know about you but I had a really nice time today…thank you Steve" Ava said happy and smiling

"You're welcome and I had a good time to today" Steve said smiling

"I guess you should be going now and I should be to got a lot of stuff to do" Ava said beginning to walk away

"Wait Ava…um…do you need any more help with the planning" Steve said sounding a bit nervous

"Um…no I don't think so…but thanks for the offer thou" Ava said smiling

"Oh okay…well I guess I will be seeing you around" Steve said starting his bike up again

"Yeah see you around" Ava said walking away and toward the door

And with that Steve drove away on his motorcycle will Ava walked through the doors of her apartment building and then up the stairs. When she got into her apartment she went to her room and started working on the plans for the funeral.


	7. day of sadness

A few days passed and it was finally time for Peggy's funeral and Ava or Steve was not ready for today at all.

Ava was getting ready in her bathroom. She already had her clothes. It was a black long sleeve dress and the skirt stopped right after her knees. And had black high heels on.

She was now doing her makeup. But as soon as she started to do her mascara she heard a knock on her door.

Ava put down her mascara and ran over to the door. When she opened it she saw Steve dressed in a very nice black suit which left her surprised and she also left Steve breathless because he thought she looked so beautiful.

"Um…hi Steve what are you doing here I thought we were going to meet at viewing" Ava asked confused

"Well um…you see I thought driving a motorcycle to a funeral would be disrespectful so I thought maybe we could go together" Steve said nervous

"Uh…yeah sure but you are going to have to wait a while because I am not quite ready to go yet" Ava said beginning to walk away

"Okay I'll be waiting…right here" Steve said sitting down on a chair

Ava walked back into the bathroom and continued to do her makeup. About 10 minutes later she had her makeup ready. She had light red lipstick on and mascara.

When she walked out of the bathroom she saw Steve just sitting there starring into space.

"Um Steve…you ready to go" Ava said curious

Steve looked up and saw Ava standing there looking more beautiful now. And couldn't talk for a few minutes.

"Uh…yeah I'm ready" Steve said getting up and fixing his suit

"Well okay then let's get going" Ava said smiling and grabbing her coat and purse

Steve just gave her a little nod and headed toward the door and opened it for him and Ava to leave.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When they walked out of the building they walked over to the Ava's car and got into it. Ava started it up when Steve and her were both buckled up.

A few minutes after they started to drive Steve was thinking to himself of what to say to Ava then he knew what to say.

"So are you ready for today…because I'm not" Steve said sounding sad

"No…I'm really not ready for today" Ava said also sounding sad

"Well don't worry I'll be there for you" Steve said smiling

"Thanks Steve" Ava said smiling

In 25 minutes they arrived at the place and walked into it. But before they even got into the room where Peggy's viewing was beginning held Ava stopped and grabbed Steve's hand to make him stop to.

"What's wrong Ava" Steve said concerned

"I don't think I can go in there" Ava said scared

"Hey…it's going to okay remember I'm going to there for you" Steve said hugging Ava

"Okay…let's go" Ava said confident

But as soon as Ava saw Peggy's lifeless body just lying there in the coffin she started to tear up. Steve saw this and he wrapped his arm around Ava to comfort her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After a while of it just being them people started to show up. And the first people to show up were Ava's parents and her brother and his wife and child.

"Um Ava by any chance would that be your family" Steve asked curious

"Yeah…they are that's my parents and my brother and his wife and kids" Ava said while wiping her tears away

"Well maybe you should go and say hi to them or something" Steve said insistently

Ava just gave Steve a little nod and walked over to her family who were starting to cry themselves. The first people she hugged were her parents who hugged her for a really long time. Then she hugged her brother while his wife was holding their little boy. Soon Ava moved over to her and hugged her sister in law.

While Ava was with her family Steve turned his attention to Peggy. He himself was tearing up as he looked at her lifeless body.

"Hey Peggy…listen I want you to know that I miss you a lot and I bet you missed me to when you thought I was actually dead and I'm sorry for having to do that but you know I couldn't let a lot of people die…And can I just tell you that I am glad I meet your great granddaughter because she really reminds me of you when you were that young and like I promise I've been protecting her and may I say she is the most second wonderful person I've meet but you are the first wonderful person I have meet and that is what I am going to miss you for…so goodbye Peggy I am really going to miss you" Steve said upset and then kissing Peggy on her forehead

When Steve did that Ava's parent got confused because they had no idea who he was.

"Ava…who is that man over near you great grandmother" Her mother Grace said suspicious

"Oh…that happens to be Captain America" Ava faintly smiling

"Wait…that's actually Captain America…what is he doing here" Her father Jonathan said surprised

"Yep…but he's not the reason why we are here today…it's about Grandma Peggy today…now come on let's go and show are respects" Ava said beginning to walk over to Peggy

Ava walked over to Peggy's coffin and to Steve with her family following her. When Ava got over to Steve she saw he was tearing up to so she immediately hugged him so she could cheer him up a pit. After they were done Ava began to introduce Steve to her family.

"Steve these are my parents... Jonathan and Grace" Ava said gesturing to her parents

"Pleasure to meet Mrs. and " Steve said extending his hand out for them to shake it

"Oh the pleasures all mine Captain Rodgers…it's not every day I get to meet a legend especially that Peggy never shut up about you" Jonathan said smiling and tearing up a bit

"And this is my older brother Nick and his wife Samantha and his son Matt" Ava said gesturing to her brother and his family

"Nice to meet you Steve Rodgers" Nick said smiling

"You to…so how old is the little one" Steve asked nicely

"Oh Matt he is 5 years old…Matt say hi to Mr. Rodgers" Nick said gesturing to Steve

Matt just gave Steve a shy wave and just dug his head into Samantha's neck. "You must excuse him he's shy sometimes" Nick said "That's quite alright" Steve said smiling

After that more people began to come into the room and Ava had to do her job by greeting them and hugging the one she knew. And Steve joined her a few minutes later and knew some of the guest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few hours later when all the people who needed to be there were there the director of the place instructed them all that it was time to go to the church.

Steve, Ava, and her family got onto the bus that would follow the car with Peggy's coffin in it to the church while everyone would follow them in their own cars.

When they got to the church Steve, Ava, and her family sat in the front row and waited for the ceremony to begin.

Soon the ceremony began and a few minutes into it Ava was asked to give a speech. Ava walked to the microphone and began to give her speech.

"Peggy was known as many things throughout her life…a soldier, a fighter, a mother, a wife, a grandmother, a great grandmother, and even a lover…She was very important to all of us and to some she even changed some of our lives…all though she was mostly know for being a solider by all of you I knew her as sweet, loving, kind, and a person who would never give up a fight…" Ava continued her speech.

As soon as she was done and sat down she balled out into tears. Steve hugged her as soon as she did.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When the ceremony was done they drove over to the cemetery and buried Peggy there. She was given a soldiers burial.

As soon as her coffin was put inside the ground people began to put dirt inside the grave. When it was Ava's turn she was so shaky that she almost dropped it but someone helped her. Ava looked to see it was Steve who was giving her a faint smile.

"I told you I'm here for you no matter what" Steve said wrapping an arm around Ava

Ava just smiled and they both began to walk over to the grave and then dropped the dirt inside.

After that the rest of the dirt was put inside by men with bigger shovels. And then everyone had a minute of silence at the grave stone then they all started to walk away. But Ava stayed there just looking at the gravestone and tearing up. Steve just stood a few inches from her leaving her to herself.

A few minutes later he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. And then said, "Come on let's get going".

Ava just stood there and didn't say a word. "Ava…Ava come on let's go" Steve said trying to shake her out of the daze "I miss her" Ava said beginning to cry "Hey…I miss her to and it's going to be okay" Steve said comforting Ava

After a while of just standing there Steve lead Ava away from the grave and then back to the bus where everyone was waiting for her and Steve.

When they got back to the place they parked the cars Ava said goodbye to her family and went over to her car. Steve offered to drive and Ava agreed because she was too shaky.

They got back to Ava's apartment building and then up to her apartment. Ava was about to walking into her apartment and say goodbye to Steve but then he started to say something.

"Hey Ava…um…I don't know if this is a goodtime to ask you this but I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me sometime" Steve said nervous

"Well it's really not…but yeah I would love to" Ava said smiling

"Really…well I guess I'll see you when we set a date…okay" Steve said turning red a little

"Yeah I guess so" Ava said turning red herself

"Well bye I guess" Steve said beginning to walk away

"Steve wait" Ava said stopping Steve

"Yeah…what is it" Steve asked curious

Ava walked over toward Steve and placed a kiss on his cheek and then said, "Thanks for being there for me". Steve turned a little red and then said, "You're very welcome". And then placed on her check and started to walk down the stairs.

Ava just stood there for a minute and then turned around and walked into her apartment. When she got in there she took off her heels and threw then over into the corner and then slid down the door with a big smile on her face.

**Well that's the end of this story. You see I was wondering if you guess would like me to do another with Ava and Steve in it. Just comment on the story and tell me if you do. So any way hope you enjoyed and comment if you want another story.**


	8. sequal annocument

**Hey guys I reposted the sequel to this it's called 'Together'. So go and read it and comment your reviews on it and I hope you like it. It may not be as good as this one in the beginning but I'm trying my best to make it good. There may be some stuff that isn't explained clearly and some stuff that shouldn't be in it but I'm trying my best to make it really good. So please can you guys go and read it because it would mean a lot to me if you do and please leave reviews on it please because I want to know what I can improve on and make it better. Also I'm writing another fan fiction with the fantastic four with a Johnny/ OC so go and read that to please. **


End file.
